The connection of cables to ports on electronic equipment, e.g., network equipment, often causes electrostatic discharge (ESD) events. An ESD event is generally a flow of an electric current from one potential to another that may damage electronic equipment. To prevent ESD events, persons handling cables may take precautions such as wearing conductive wrist straps and working in electrostatic protective areas. However, even with the proper handling of cables, electron accumulation often occurs on the cables and, hence, ESD events occur when the cables are plugged into ports on electronic equipment.